Two Dates
by Operation Paris
Summary: Amanda and Olivia have their first date, but it doesn't exactly go as planned. One-shot, sequel to One Dance. Established Rolivia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey Guys :) Here's the second one shot. If you have happened upon this and haven't read One Dance, I would suggest going and reading that first, but it's not exactly necessary to understanding this. So yes, enjoy :) I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to NBC and Dick Wolf  
_**

To say that Olivia Benson was merely nervous would be the understatement of the year. It was more a combination of off- the -walls excitement, and a herd of elephants stampeding in her stomach nervous. It was the day after her late night at the strip club, and the day of her date with Amanda Rollins. The two had driven back to the station house not long after their kiss in the alley. Subtle (or not so subtle, depending on who you asked) glances and touches were exchanged between both women. Olivia sighed, then glanced at the clock. She still had twenty minutes before she had to leave, but she wasn't sure how much more of this waiting her nerves could take. It had been hell not being able to touch Amanda more than fleetingly at work, and now all Liv wanted to do was take her in her arms and hold her. Making a decision, Liv grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She was going to stop at the little flower shop she knew was on the way to Amanda's apartment, that way she would kill some time, and only be a bit early.

Amanda Rollins could run down a perp any day without a qualm, but this date with Olivia made her so nervous she felt she might just fall over. And on top of everything else, she felt like utter crap. Her head was pounding, and she knew for sure that she had a fever. She didn't want to cancel on the brunnette, but at this point she wasn't sure she would make it through the night doing anything but laying on her couch. With a sigh, Amanda picked up her phone, dialing Liv's number.

"Hey." Olivia's voice answered from the other line, a smile in her voice.

"Hey..." Amanda said, cringing at the rough sound of her voice.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't sound so good." Liv asked, she really hoped Amanda wasn't sick, but wasn't deterred by the fact.

"Honestly? I feel like I just got run over by a truck... I'm so sorry, Liv. I was really looking forward to tonight." Amanda's shoulders sagged, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to get her first date with Olivia Benson just yet.

"Well, then I'll just come over there and we can stay on your couch and watch movies all night. If I'm going to get whatever you have, so be it. You already infected me last night." Liv said the last part jokingly. "Not that I mind in the least!"

"Really? That'd be amazing. Sounds like the perfect first date." Amanda smiled into the phone, dying a bit on the inside at how sweet Olivia was being.

"It does. You want to come open your door for me?"

"Oh! Hold on, I'm not dressed yet." Amanda quickly hung up and dropped the phone, quickly pulling on the first pair of sweats she saw, quickly followed by an NYPD t-shirt. She quickly glanced in the mirror, cringing at her reflection. She looked about as good as she felt. Not good.

Olivia stood outside the door, grinning to herself as she hung up the phone. There would never be a dull moment with Amanda, she was sure of it. She smiled as the door opened, revealing her date.  
"You look beautiful." Liv said, looking Amanda up and down. "This is for you." She held out a single red rose, wreathed with baby's breath.

Amanda grinned at Liv, silently gesturing for her to come in, taking the rose in her hand. It was beautiful. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Her eyes roved over Olivia's body. She had put on a pair of jeans that hugged her curves nicely, and a flowing blue shirt that just hinted at what was beneath.

Liv walked up to Amanda, arms circling around her waist. "See something you like?" She breathed, artfully raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Amanda said huskily while she tried in vain to keep her eyes on Olivia's face.

Liv pulled her in closer, leaning down to kiss the blonde woman. She whispered, "Me too." before her lips met Amanda's in a kiss, this one filled with warmth instead of sheer need. She felt Amanda's lips curve up in a smile against her own, before she pulled away, resting her forehead on Liv's. "So what did you want for dinner?"

"Chinese?" Amanda grinned, it's what they always ate when they worked through meals at the station.

Liv grinned back, her eyes twinkling. "Chinese it is. D'you have the number?"

"Yep, I'll get it, living room is, well... right here. Just make yourself comfy and I'll be back in a minute." Amanda leaned up, pecking Olivia's lips before walking towards the kitchen to order their food.

"Hey, wait! You go sit down, I got this. Just tell me where it is." Liv chased after Amanda, steering her away from the kitchen.

"But, I-"

"Nope. You're the sick one, I'm just here to wait on you, hand and foot."

"Wait on me, huh? Well then, my sexy servant, the phone is in the kitchen, and the number is on the fridge." Amanda dropped regally onto the couch, ginning at Olivia.

Liv snorted, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head before walking into the kitchen. She looked back over her shoulder at Amanda, grinning. "Stop staring at my ass Rollins."

Amanda blushed, hiding under the blanket she had grabbed from the back of the couch. It was completely unbelievable that Olivia Benson was here, in her home, for her. When Amanda had moved to New York, she had never imagined that anything this good would ever happen to her. And yet, here she was.

"You want your usual Amanda?"

"Whatever is fine." Amanda yelled back, snuggling further into the cushions of the couch.

"Ok, we have a half hour before it gets here. What movie did you want to watch?"

"You pick, I don't have much but, they're all pretty good." Amanda pointed to the cabinet underneath her TV. "They're in there if you want to check it out."

Liv squatted down, once again give Amanda an amazing view of her ass. She picked two movies, holding them up for Amanda to see. "The Blind Side, or Pride and Prejudice?"

"How about both?" Amanda asked, grinning up at Liv from her spot on the couch. "But you'll have the explain Pride and Prejudice to me, they all talk too fast for me to understand them."

Olivia snorted, shaking her head. "How many times have you watched it?"

"Mm.." Amanda paused, counting. "Two or three times. It's more of my momma's and sister's cup of tea."

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to..." Liv trailed off.

"Just put the movie in, then come sit with me. I miss you. Do you want something comfier to wear?" Amanda may have had ulterior motives when she asked the questions. Liv in her clothes was probably one of the sexiest things she could imagine, other than her with no clothes on at all.

"Sweats would be nice, if you have any more." She bent down once more, popping the DVD into the slot before going back over to Amanda. She held out her hand, "M'lady."

Grinning, Amanda took Olivia's hand, getting up from the couch. She stopped suddenly as the world started going black. She had gotten up to fast. Liv dropped her hand and grabbed both of her elbows, keeping her upright.

"Amanda? What's wrong? Sit down!" Liv panicked as she watched Amanda sway as she stood.

Amanda shook her head, "I'm fine, just got up too fast." Her vision was back in full focus now, as if nothing had even happened.  
The brunette groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Jesus, you scared me."

Amanda kissed Olivia's cheek. "You're cute. Come on, clothes are this way."

"As you wish, m'lady."

"The Princess Bride Liv? Really?" Amanda laughed as she led Olivia into her bedroom, walking over to her dresser.

"It's a good movie! You don't like it?"

"It's good, if you like hokey special effects and questionable clothing choices. Here, these should fit you, they're too long on me." Amanda tossed Olivia a pair of black sweatpants and a grey Atlanta PD shirt.

"Thanks babe." Olivia said, catching the clothes thrown to her.

"Babe?" Amanda asked incredulously, turning to face Liv.

"Yeah," she said, stripping off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. "You don't like it?"

Amanda stared, eyes widened, a much darker color than they had been before. She cleared her throat, realizing Liv was still expecting an answer. "Uh...don't like...what?"

Olivia smirked at the blonde woman, closing the space between them, wrapping her arms around Amanda's waist. "My face is up here gorgeous."

"Did I say I was looking at your face?" Amanda husked, her eyes most definitely not glued to Olivia's face. She felt a tapping on her chin, and she looked up, meeting Olivia's eyes. She reached up and put her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling her down into a kiss. Amanda's hands traveled down from Liv's neck, feeling the muscled expanse of her exposed back. Olivia bit down lightly on Amanda's lip, melting at the sound of Amanda's soft moaning, followed by the bite of her fingernails on Olivia's back. Soon Liv felt herself being moved backwards, until her knees hit the back of the bed, causing them to buckle. In a moment, Amanda was on top of her, lips seeking out Olivia's once more. Liv moaned, dragging her fingernails down Amanda's back, keeping her hands moving until they came to rest on Amanda's hips. She moved them up once more, slipping them under Amanda's shirt, feeling the heated flesh beneath her palms. Amanda whimpered, pulling her mouth from Livs and moving it down the column of her neck. Amanda found Liv's pulse point, sucking gently on it, nipping at it as Liv moaned.

"You better not...give me a hickey." Liv panted out, barely retaining her ability to speak.

Amanda stopped her ministrations, and moved her face up to look Liv in the eye, "What if I want you to have one?"

If it was even possible, Liv's eyes darkened, and her heart beat sped up. She flipped herself over so that she was now on top of Amanda. Not saying anything, she attacked her lips, but quickly moved them to Amanda's neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. When there was no doubt in her mind that Liv had left her mark, she kissed softly back up Amanda's neck before capturing her lips softly. She pulled away slowly, staring into Amanda's grey orbs.

"So you can give me a hickey, but I can't give you one?" Amanda pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Olivia kissed the protruding lip softly. "I never said you couldn't, I just said you better not."

Amanda grinned up at Olivia, "I'll get you my pretty."

"The Wizard of Oz? Now who's quoting corny movies?" Liv grinned down at Amanda. She rolled off of the blonde woman and grabbed the shirt that had fallen on the floor. "Speaking of movies, are you ready to go watch ours now?"

Amanda watched as Olivia stood, pulling on the shirt. "Almost." She stood up, putting her hands on Olivia's hips, pushing her back until her back was against the wall. Amanda stood on her tiptoes, face millimeters away from Olivia's. She pulled back suddenly, leaving a very disappointed Liv behind. "Now I am."

Liv growled, "That is so not fair."

Amanda shrugged, "You took your shirt off. Now we're even." She turned on her heel, hearing the buzzer that signaled the arrival of their food. "Put the pants on and meet me in the living room when you're ready."

Liv groaned again, resting her head against the wall. This woman would be the death of her. There was no question about it. Shaking her head she slipped out of her pants, and pulled on the sweats, grateful for the comfort they provided, not to mention the fact that they smelled like Amanda. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, smiling as she walked up to where Amanda was sitting. "Scoot up for a second." Liv told her, gesturing with her hands.

Amanda looked at the brunette questioningly, but did as she asked. Liv slid into the seat behind Amanda, then pulled the blonde back so the she was resting in between Olivia's legs. "Hand me my food, please?" Liv asked, wrapping her arms around Amanda's stomach.

Amanda leaned forward, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and the container of food, handing them to Olivia. "If you drop so much as a noodle in my hair, you will be washing it." She threatened as she handed the food over.

"Yes ma'am." Liv grinned, digging into her food.

Amanda grinned, this was the place to be. She didn't think she had ever been happier than she was in this moment. She picked up the remote and pressed play, leaning back into Olivia's chest.

_  
(6 months later)  
Amanda walked back into the squad room, everyone had already left for the night, and she was stuck catching up on paperwork. Walking over to her desk, she saw a long, thin, white box laying on top of her papers. It hadn't been there when she had gone to go get coffee. Curiously she opened it, smiling at the contents. A simple note lay atop a single red rose.

It read: Dinner? 8:30 at Le Cirque. x Liv

Picking up her phone, Amanda sent a quick text. Sounds great. See you then. x

After a few minutes her phone vibrated, signalling an incoming text, Can't wait :)

Amanda smiled, Liv was always coming up with new ways to surprise her, it was so sweet. Amanda could never have hoped for a better person to be with, especially in her line of work. Glancing at her watch she leapt up. Paperwork would have to wait. She had a date. Laughing at her accidental rhyme, Amanda grabbed her jacket and turned out the lights. Walking briskly she stopped in a flower shop. Liv had gotten her flowers, and now it was time to return the favor. Thirty dollars poorer, Amanda walked out of the shop with a dozen roses, continuing her walk to the restaurant. She stepped in the doors, glad for the reprieve from the cold winter air. She looked around the patrons, spotting the brunette in a secluded spot of the dining area. Liv caught her eye, offering a breathtaking smile. Amanda grinned back, hurrying off towards her date. She walked up to Olivia and bent down, catching her lips in a quick kiss. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Liv got up from her chair and walked across to Amanda's chair, pulling it out for the blonde. "Those flowers smell amazing, by the way."

"They're for you." Amanda smiled, "Happy Anniversary."

Olivia grinned back, "Happy Anniversary." She sat back down and held out a wine menu for Amanda. "Pick your poison, if you dare."

Amanda chuckled, taking the proffered menu. "Oh, I dare. The question is, do you?"

"You know it. I'm always up for a challenge."

"You are, huh? Remember the last time you said that? You had the worst hangover of your life the next day." Amanda's eyes twinkled. Liv had challenged her to see who could drink the most shots- and she had lost miserably.

Olivia rolled her eyes, ignoring the jab at her inability to outdrink her girlfriend. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"You know what the best way to do that would be?" Liv asked, suddenly serious.

"To tease you mercilessly?" Amanda questioned, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"Well, there is that, but I was thinking more along the lines of you moving in with me." Olivia bit her lip, eyes pleading with Amanda to say yes.

Amanda stared, shocked. Olivia wanted to move in with her? There was no way this was actually happening, it was all too good to be true.

Liv cleared her throat, her face falling. "You can say no, that's alright. I mean, I won't be heartbroken. Well, I will be, but I'll get over-"

She was cut off by Amanda's lips, before Amanda pulled back. "Stop rambling." She smiled. "I would love to move in with you. I just can't believe all this is happening. It seems too good to be true. I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up, and it's all going to have been a dream."

The brunette grinned, feeling like she could just jump up and dance. "You and me both. But if it is a dream, I never want to wake up."

**A/N**

**There you go :) I didn't really put much into editing it yet, so hopefully it's as good as you all wanted it to be :) Let me know what you think! Next one should be up... sometime soon. By the weekend I hope!  
xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just an FYI, the next one shot in this series has been uploaded :) Go and read it? It's called Three Promises


End file.
